monsters_of_makadewafandomcom-20200214-history
Rockadewa and Roll
Rockadewa and Roll is the first story arc of Monsters of Makadewa. It followed a then-unnamed team of amateur monster hunters as they tackled a missing persons case, hunted down a mind-controlling tentacle monster, and attempted to get along with one another as they formed the team. Story Prologue The town of Makadewa, Maine is known mostly for its outdoor activities and proximity to Acadia National Park. In recent years, however, the yearly Rockadewa Music Festival has become an increasingly popular draw into the area. One such individual called to the town by that festival is Roger Norville, 23, lead guitarist for one of the smaller featured indie bands, The Green Machine. Roger loves music almost as much as he loves the open road and his band mates, and he thinks this gig out here in Makadewa might just be the big start his little crew needs to carve out a place for themselves in the scene. On the night of August 26th, during the full moon just two nights before the festival begins, however, Roger goes missing out in the forest that overlooks Makadewa. He disappears during a late night walk with his dog leaving behind no trace. The next morning his dog, uncharacteristically skiddish, returns to the band's makeshift tour bus. Roger does not. Summary Ep. 1. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter One The story picked up shortly after Roger's disappearance was well known around the town of Makadewa. After hearing the news, the foursome decided to go to K-Town and received fortune cookies predicting their fate. Emily, The Chosen, foresaw a barking dog. During lunch, Ruby handed out pagers to everyone so they could stay in contact during hunts. Later, Emily went to her family's abandoned cabin and retrieved her weapon, a magical hammer/axe combo named Angela. Ep. 2. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Two The group traveled to the outskirts of The Woods and met Zelda, a member of The Green Machine who promised the gang money if they'd find and return the missing Roger. The group agreed to the deal and began by investigating Roger's dog, Scrub, where they discovered a tentacle shaped burn on its paw. The foursome readied themselves and entered the woods. After traveling deeper into the woods, the group eventually came across one of Roger's shoes. Ruby hatched a plan to have Levi pose as Roger with a different dog and act as bait. Ep. 3. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Three To prepare for the plan, Ruby and Emily went to The ASPCA where they met the lone worker Mary. While Emily distracted her, Ruby broke into the cages and stole a dog which she named Scrub2. Meanwhile, Zeke and Levi visited the Makadewa Police Department where Levi spoke with Deputy York about Roger's disappearance. While there, Zeke ran into his friend Toddy Villain, who was thrown in the drunk tank after going on a three day bender which he could not remember. Afterwards, the group traveled back to the woods and readied their trap, where Emily revealed she had a plan for dealing with the monster. Ep. 4. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Four Later that night, with Levi and Scrub2 posing as Roger and Scrub, the monster made its first appearance and attacked Levi by grabbing his ankle with a tentacle. The group rushed to Levi's aid, resulting in Emily and Zeke attacking the monster, the monster running off, and Ruby losing her grapple gun - The Hooker. Ep. 5. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Five The four gave chase to the tentacled monster but quickly lost its trail. When Levi tried to practice magic, he discovered that the slime left behind by the monster was highly flammable. As the group began to retreat back to the RV camp, an alive and well Roger appeared out of the brush. Ep. 6. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Six The shocked group questioned a bewildered and seemingly entranced Roger, who believed he had only been in the woods for a short period of time. Roger, whose pupils were discovered to be a dark red, brandished a knife before running off from the group. When Ruby snagged Roger with her grapple, Emily used a magical ticket that she received from The Beaumont Theater to freeze Roger into place and capture him. Afterwards, a subdued Roger revealed that someone in the woods was giving him instructions. Ep. 7. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Seven The group brought Roger back to his band, a very thankful Green Machine. While at the RV park, Emily talked to an often ignored Phoebe and learned that another man had gone missing around the area a couple of weeks back. Meanwhile, Ruby attempted to cash out with Zelda, who revealed that she didn't have the money together yet. When Zeke talked to Toddy, Toddy explained that he heard a strange ringing sound as the monster was approaching the group in the woods - a sound that no one else heard. The group finally retired to some well earned rest. Emily, Zeke, and Toddy Villain returned to their respective hotel rooms while Levi went home to roommate Venture. Ruby returned to her RV where she solemnly fixated on an ornate flask before tucking it away into hiding once more. Ep. 8. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Eight The next day, the foursome enacted a plan to take Roger to a hypnotist to attempt to uncover information that he was forgetting during his trance. They ignored the shady advertisement from Clotilda in favor of Malakarey's services. Before entering, Ruby slipped Emily's missing credit card into Toddy Villain's pocket and framed him for the theft. Zeke expressed disappointment with Toddy. Malakarey agreed to hypnotize Roger for free after Zeke threatened him into it using Ferver. While under, Roger revealed details about the creature, including its immense size, weakness to fire, and the fact that it had tasked him with spying on local campers. When Toddy also asked to be hypnotized to remember what happened to him during his three day bender, Zeke instead stepped in and wanted Malakarey to tell him information about Amber. Malakarey obliged once more, and through reading Zeke's amber stone, told Zeke that Amber was "called away" but was indeed still alive. Ep. 9. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Nine A plan to exploit the monster's weakness has the group split into pairs and head into town. Levi catches up with Venture. Ruby is forced to perform. Emily plays the lookout. Zeke stops for some gas. With another plan in place, the group split into two teams and headed into town. Levi and Ruby went to @ventures to secure a blowtorch as a source of fire. When Ruby lied to Venture and told him she would be performing at Rockadewa with her band Assisted Suicide, Venture forced Ruby to perform a drum solo to prove it. Just after, Ruby told Zeke her real name was Kat. Elsewhere, Zeke siphoned gas from various cars by taking mouthfuls of gasoline and spitting them into the flatbed of his truck, eventually filling the bed up while Emily kept watch. Ep. 10. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Ten The foursome met in Ruby's RV to discuss how to defeat Tentai, resulting in a plan involving gasoline filled water guns to fight it with fire. Afterwards, the group settled down by a campfire and bonded before heading into their climactic fight. Ep. 11. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Eleven After they entered the woods, the group got a call from Toddy Villain alerting them to the high pitched noise he had heard the night of the first attack. Shortly after, Tentai appeared and attacked Levi who was once again acting as bait. When Emily saved Levi by attacking a tentacle with her hammer, Tentai fled deeper into the woods, causing the group to give chase in Zeke's truck. The hunters followed Tentai to a clearing covered in flammable slime before noticing a figure sitting on the front porch of a burnt-down cabin. As the group approached, the figure aimed a rifle straight at them. Ep. 12. "Rockadewa and Roll" - Chapter Twelve When Levi and Zeke called out to the figure, a lone gunshot rang out in their direction. As the figure reloaded, the group drove the truck to the shelter of a second cabin nearby. Zeke stormed Tentai with a watergun full of gasoline and a blowtorch, lighting up one of its several larger tentacles while Emily attacked a second with her hammer. When Tentai attempted to squirm onto the roof of the shack, Ruby drove the truck into one of its tentacles, pinning Tentai. As the three continued to battle Tentai, Levi tackled the figure to the ground. Upon seeing him, he correctly deduced that it was the missing Jason Boone that Phoebe had told Emily about. Levi wrestled the gun out of an emaciated Jason's hands and noted that his eyes were a dark red. After realizing that smaller tentacles were shielding Tentai's brain, Ruby pried them open with her grapple gun and set Emily up for a final blow. Emily swung her magical hammer into the brain and Tentai collapsed dead to the ground after a final shriek. The foursome rushed a now unconscious Jason Boone back to the RV camp, leaving Tentai's corpse behind, and left Jason in the care of The Green Machine. With a job well done, the group and Toddy Villain drove off to K-Town to celebrate. Epilogue Davey Shriver isn't much for the woods. He can take it or leave it and most of the time he leaves it. Still, a single week of rock and camping sounded like a cheap and fun way to close out the summer, but he could never last if he actually had to live out here. There's not enough noise, there's not enough people, and the cell reception always seems to be down to a single bar no matter where he goes or what he does. And that's at best. ''He at least thought the GPS would be reliable, but when Davey finds himself down an old dirt road he can't seem to figure out how to turn himself around. Davey keeps driving and driving, and what he finds at the end of that road is something he once thought unimaginable. '' ''He doesn't leave his car, it's dark and it's unfamiliar, and he can't be sure if that thing's dead or...still alive. '' ''He takes a picture on his phone; blurry, noisy, and completely unclear. He speeds off, calling every number he can think to try, but there's no single. The calls keep dropping and even the GPS still seems confused all the way until he's back in town limits. And even then something's not right. '' ''He tells everyone who will listen about the monster in the woods and the slime absolutely everywhere. Not many listen, but a few do. By the time morning comes...there's no evidence of anything. Just a shack and a clearing that looks a bit too clean. '' ''But Davey posts the pictures for the world to see. '' Characters Introduced * Chae-Jan * Roger * Zelda * Frankie * Phoebe * Scrub * Mary * Scrub2 * Malakarey * Jason Boone * Davey Shriver Deaths * Tentai Featured Locations * Makadewa * K-Town * Ruby's RV * The Woods * The ASPCA * Makadewa Police Department * Levi's House * Malakarey's House * @ventures Trivia * There are no human casualties throughout this season. Episodes Category:Arcs Category:Seasons